


一辆旧车（编号一）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 涉及黑化A，撕衣。无心理准备者慎入。#未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！#
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	一辆旧车（编号一）

**Author's Note:**

> 小清新不要进来，算我求你

“Elsa！”

又一次猛地从梦中惊醒，Anna呆呆地看着窗外。皎洁的月光洒落在窗前，就好像Elsa，清丽却遥不可及。仅仅三年的陪伴，远远比不上十三年的分离带来的巨大空虚。紧闭的门，一次又一次被推开，消散在怀里的雪宝，她匆匆忙忙离开的背影……在每一个孤身一人的夜里扭曲成巨大的阴影，紧紧缠绕着她，几乎要让她窒息。她想见她，无时不刻，可是阿伦戴尔是姐姐交给她的责任，也是她一生热爱的故土。魔法森林已经没有了迷雾，可是她却多了一身枷锁。

————————————————

“Gale！Anna又送信来了吗？”雪宝向风灵挥手，脸上是一如既往的笑意。风灵围着雪宝打了几个转，在雪宝的笑声中带着信飞向了暗海对岸的阿塔霍兰，落在了一双宛若冰雪雕琢的手上。

“Anna最近来信越来越频繁了……”Elsa打开了信，还没看内容，嘴角先不自知地带上了无奈又宠溺的笑意，可这笑意却盖不住眼底那一丝轻愁。想起那天那个求婚，她的心就隐隐作痛，还来不及听到Anna那不用想就知道是答应的回答，她急急忙忙就骑上Nokk离开了，连王冠和权杖都是让Gale送过去的。想了想，她还是在纸上写上了早就想好了的托词。对不起，Anna，我又在逃避了……

——————————————

“有事？又是有事……Elsa，你以为我还是那个傻乎乎的Anna吗？你这个骗子！”看到回信的那一瞬间，Anna只觉得一股火气直冲天灵盖。心里隐约传来一个诱哄的声音：“阿伦戴尔的女王不能离开阿伦戴尔，那把阿塔霍兰的第五元素留下来又会如何呢？”“是不是只有这样，才能把她永远留下来呢？”

她的颤抖的手握住了笔。

————————————————

“Anna病了？Nokk！”Elsa看着信纸上有些歪斜的笔迹，那一瞬间的心疼远远超过了这些天来寝食难安的愁绪。她飞身上马，焦急地向阿伦戴尔驰去。可是当她到达阿伦戴尔，却发现Anna正站在海边等着她，看起来神情憔悴。“Anna？怎么生病了还往海边跑？阿克呢？”担心的话脱口而出。可是随着那个名字的出现，气氛突然一片死寂。Anna盯着她，那眸子里似乎仍然是一片暖意，似乎又多了些什么。

Elsa正待细看，Anna却突然抓起了她的手。

“没什么。”Anna被海风吹的冰凉的脸上勉强扬起一抹笑意，她的手自然而然地与Elsa十指相扣，像她们曾经千千万万次做过的那样。可是Elsa却像被什么烫到了一样甩开了她的手。“Oh！I'm very sorry anna！I……”后面的话Anna已经听不见了，她只听见那个声音不断地在耳边蛊惑：“看啊，她已经这样对你了，你还要放她走吗？她这次走了，还会回来吗？”

————————————————

“嗒。”房门上锁的声音无限放大了Elsa心中的不安，她看向背对着她，一路上沉默地反常的妹妹。“Anna？是发生……嘶！”

她的妹妹突然猛地冲上来，把她按在了在了床上。她只来得及倒吸一口凉气，那张唇变恶狠狠地吻了下来。不，说是咬也许更为恰当，堂堂第五元素，这一刻却只能在恶狼一样的扑食下，像即将被吃的白兔一样无助地颤抖着。她下意识地想反抗，可是魔力刚刚聚起就消散了。她怎么敢用魔法对付Anna？她不能忍受失去Anna，哪怕一丝丝可能她也不能承受。

失去了魔法，纤细的第五元素便是毫无还手之力。飘逸的白裙被粗暴地撕开，可是谁也无暇可惜这艺术品的损毁。Elsa看着Anna眼中的隐约的黑色火焰，只觉得大脑一片空白。直到一双冰凉的手抚上了那雪山上最娇艳的鲜花。

天啊……Elsa曾以为，“The cold never bothered me anyway”，可那手比似乎比最冷的冰还要冰凉，如此张扬地展示着她的存在感。她混沌的大脑在这冰凉里勉强挣出一分理智。

“A……nna……快停下！我们……我们不能……呃！”她感觉自己似乎窒息了，淹没了，比和Nokk在海里搏斗更深的窒息感让她高高仰起头，雪白纤细的天鹅颈扬起了脆弱的弧度。可是这只会加剧嗜血的渴望，齿痕和吻痕渐渐盖住了纯白。

一次又一次抛起，落下，Elsa在狂风骤雨般的快感中昏沉。恍惚间，她听到Anna在她耳边低声嘶吼:“I won't let you go!”

意识沉入黑暗，Else无意识地克制着呻吟，徒劳地呢喃：“……Anna……停……哈啊……”似乎也不能说是徒劳，制止似乎让那黑色火焰越烧越旺，Anna的动作渐渐失去了章法。直到那一身又低又哑的“痛……”从姐姐口里泄出，Anna才猛地惊醒过来。

“我都干了些什么啊……”Anna看着眼前一片的狼藉，眼泪不知不觉流泪满脸。姐姐的衣服已经撕得粉碎，美丽的长发无力地散了满床，甚至沾上了不明液体，身上数不尽的齿痕，腰上青紫的指印，全身上下尽是暧昧的吻痕，甚至脖子上还有一圈淡淡的掐痕。她昏过去了，可是眉头却微微蹙着，这让她看起来像个易碎的艺术品。她确实是。

“Elsa……I'm very sorry, but I cannot lose you……I love you，more than anyone, andanything.The love, not to sister ,but to my wife.”可是姐姐一定会恨她吧，把她从海的对岸骗来，却夺走了她的贞洁。她把脸轻轻埋在Elsa怀里，这次不带一丝情欲，只有绝望与痛苦。

“It' not you fault. It's all my fault for ignore you.I won't leave you forever. And, I love you too.The love isn't to sister neither.”一双手突然抚上了她的背，Else虚弱又沙哑的声音在头顶响起。

“Really?”

“I promise.”

Anna眼中的黑色火焰熄灭了。她脸上还有泪，可是眼里全是暖洋洋的笑意，她顺这Elsa的力道，也顺着自己的心意，紧紧拥住了她的月光。

————————————————

补一个小剧场：

“Anna！我就是回一趟阿塔霍兰交代下之后的事务！”

“不行！是谁答应了won't leave me forever？第五元素就可以说话不算话吗！而且你的身体才刚恢复到可以走路！”

“Anna！”

———————————————

忘了交代克里斯托夫了……再补一个小剧场：

“克里斯托夫怎么办？”

“克里斯托夫？关他什么事？”

“你不是……答应他……”

“我没有！我拒绝了他，结果你一下就跑了！明明在意你为什么不问我？不是说好了不再有隐瞒？Elsa你的promise怎么老是不算数！看来要和上次一样罚你你才会记住！”

“Anna！”

————————————————本来是不打算写的，但是今天偏偏开年级大会，就顺便摸了个鱼……。一个声音把姐姐带去了阿塔霍兰，就让另一个声音把姐姐留在阿伦戴尔呗，反正有事骑个Nokk很快就到了。文其实是家里的汤达人写的，这泡面第一次写文就开车，太猛了，营养要跟不上了都。

好了开始写作业，如果没被吞的话。

当初看完冰2的脑洞。突然发现我是真的司机，写的同人全是车……

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一篇也搬完了……


End file.
